User talk:Puckentine
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IOMG/@comment-ILoveSeddie1234321-20110401203614 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 20:36, April 1, 2011 iCarly RPG Today :) Just wondering if you'll be online at all today, or not? If you can't come later today, I'll have to find a replacement, but if you could maybe come sometime later I think we could stretch out the first plot a little so you could make it. :) Reply asap? ILive4Seddie 15:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Link? :) Hey again! :) Just wondering if I could have the link again to the chatroom you made for the RPG? Thanks! :) ILive4Seddie 23:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Friends List! Yep!:) You noticed! I think you're one of the nicest Seddiers I've met! xD and thanks CreddieLuv4eva~Feel free to leave note on my talk page! :) 21:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Friends Hey Seddie Lover! I think we have a lot in common and think we can be great friends! If you want to talk to me about anything you know who it is! My name is Joanne but you can call me Jo! Later! http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:SeddieNumberOneFan Seddie Hey ... will u let me know the name for ur Seddie account on Twitter so I can follow it .. im assuming ull b posting all the latest Seddie news and stuff .. lol ..xx AJ21 Seddie part 2 hey again .. lol .. cant find it . lol .. any chance of a link .. ? Thanks .. xx AJ21 Yaaaayyyy Yayyyy .. i got the link .. excited for all the seddie news .. im following it .. lol .. follow me bk from it .. ill b ur top fan follower ... xxx Seddie FTW .. xx AJ21 Twitter? Hey, I was just wondering if you were @SeddieOffical on Twitter? If so, I LOVE your tweets!! :) PS: I read your profile and we have so much in common!! Seriously, I agree with everything you said!! Lovin'Seddie awesome! And my favorite episodes are iOMG, iReunite With Missy, iQuit iCarly, iEnrage Gibby, and of course iKiss! What about you? :) Lovin'Seddie 01:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC)Lovin'Seddie Congratz! WINNER WINNER WINNER! Here is your prriiiizzzzeeeeeeee! Hey, hey, hey! Hiya! Just wondering, how did your "super special seddie mission" go? I just found that blog and I was gonna check the twitter but I figured that was so long ago I would have to scroll through pages and pages to find the ones about the "mission" lol. So did a lot of people honk? Or were most people just ignorant? (I hope not!!) Give me the deets!! (Haha who doesn't need a Spencer quote now and then?) ;) Oh and thank you again for saying I'm one of your best friends- It makes me so happy =P Samlovesham 22:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey .. Hey ,, I know .. Lots of tweeting between us in the early days of @SeddieOffical. We should do that more often. Congrats. Im nearly at 200.It seemed like it happened overnight because last week i was on like 70, and a few days ago I was at like mayb 130. lol . I love your tweets, im not surprised so many others do. Well done on all your followers, xx AJ21 01:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Best Friends.. Awwah I just realised I'm in your best friends thing on your profile page. Thats so nice.. If I had one you would be in it too. lol . xx AJ21 01:23, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Freinds? Hey whats up.. You maybe dont know you.. but want to be friends? Murder :P So I just wanted to apologize for killing you :( My finger slipped.... Please forgive me :) '-Purple xx LOL' hi name shay i like seddie to Grrr Hey besfren!! So... MirandaCosgroveFan13 just said on the creddie page that she converted you to creddie-- which I know isn't true... she's really starting to annoy me!! Yeah that's it LOL- just a heads up in case you didn't go on that page xD Samlovesham 04:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay it's the next day now and it looks like that comment got delted-- she still needs to stop though -__- Samlovesham 15:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Listen! Why did you kick ban be from the chat i did nothing wrong at all my brother was messing with the keys!!!! I did nothing wrong it was my idiot brother who did that so you have to tell them it was'nt me!! And I want a message imeditatly saying it was a mistake! Message back I am not in the mood to be accused of something like this! Good day. Kh2cool 02:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Friends! Lol, yes your one of my friends! I talk to you a lot so yeah. I have to add a couple of people to it now, Lol. Also I was the one to kick ban that dude on the message above me. Sorry for him accusing you. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 13:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC)PurpleZebraChocolatePrison The Entire time It seems that every time my "So called brother" refering to what you said types spam messages and stuff like that and I always have to take the heat for it. Kh2cool 14:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Friends I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that there is another person from LA on this Wiki!! I don't know of too many people on here that live there! I also see that we're both 14 :) Can we be friends because I just randomly talk to anybody on here. I don't have like a particular friend really. ♥ KatyKat20♥ (talk) 01:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yay! I'm glad we have so much in common! I can quote "Mean Girls" beginning to end btw :) And it feels so great to have a friend around here! xD ♥ KatyKat20♥ (talk) 03:54, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I NEED HELP!!! Please reply! Hi iLove! Its me, MSW... Remember my "Bestfriend" incident? I need your help... She checked out that site that you advised. Still, she still has like a billion questions. Right now, her mom still doesnt know she's, well, you know. My friend and I set up an appointment with her doctor on August 3. Even with that, her mom doesn't know. She's seriously worried and she keeps on pressuring me to like help her or something! Im only 14! Cut me some slack! She keeps on askin' me how to get the courage to tell her mom. I just said "CALMLY tell her that your pregnant. And, be prepared to take ANY kind of impact that your about to get.". I dunno if I gave her good advise. Do you got any? RE: Roleplay Okay seriously, I have no idea what haopened, but I did not go off line. I saw you stopped replying when you you asked what Sam talked to Freddie about. So it's the Chat's fault, LOL PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 05:39, July 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chatzy I have my rights! I need my lawyer XD PurpleZebraChocolatePrison 18:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) My username^^ LOL, nope you were right! :) I LOVE Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter. She's wicked awesome!! :D JenniferLestrange 17:20, July 25, 2011 (UTC)JenniferLestrange Heyyyyyy! Thanks for the message! I like the random photo. How old are you? "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 16:07, July 26, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 Awww dangit just one year older. :\ "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton'BrittanaKlaine25 hi, well its really not my problem that you don't believe me. My phone got signal. And there was a contest. Probably, she didn't hear of the contest, cuz there was. Ok. this supposed girl who went on the cruise too... Um yeah, just checked the comment history and she obviously '''didn't go. She said she "just got back" yesterday, but the cruise ended two/three days ago. Then she said the reason "why she got back later" was because: "Ok its really not my problem that some of you guys don't believe me. It took longer for me to arrive because i live in north america and the cruise goes around the meddterian sea..." Like what the chiz? I'm from California. The boat started in Barcelona, I had to take a plane to Spain to get there and back home, the cruise doesn't go back to North America by boat. And it would SO not take two days to get from Europe to North America!! LOL xD Just thought I'd clear that up... and you said whatever pics she posted were fake too so it's pretty safe to assume this girl is lying... :P ILive4Seddie 04:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) DUDE!! I was telling you something VERY important on chat, and then you left me hanging! I need to talk to SOMEONE about this. -____- "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 05:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 Hey Hey! Remember when you were on chat, prank chatting people? It was da bomb! Anyways leave a message on my talk page for prank ideas. -See ya -Seddie4ever300 Remember that night> EPIC! JBDEORFEOIRBOUAD NO NO NO NO NO THE SEDDIEOFFICIAL ACCOUNT HAS BEEN DELETED WHY WHAT BUGGER BUGGER BUGGER BLOODY MORON NO NO NO [[User:Magicboots|☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 11:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Urgent. Chat. Go. On. Now. URGENT. NOW. NOW. TODAY. [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 15:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) NOW NOW NOW NOW [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 16:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) FINNNNNNNNNNE. BTW, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET INTO SEDDIEOFFICIAL, I HAD TO CHANGE THE PASSWORD, WE WERE HACKED. SO... I'LL TELL YOU THE PASSWORD TOMORROW. [[User:Magicboots|'☼Magicboots☼']] ♥(talk to me!)♥ 16:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) GLC Roleplay Hey, sorry that I couldn't make the Charlie account. My computer stopped working and I'm using my brother's right now. I'll probably make the account tommorow or the next day. Once again, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you on chat. CookieMischeif talk 23:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC) The ''iDate Sam & Freddie ''Script I checked the script that you found, and I think it says something like this: ('P.S: I can barely ''see what they wrote, so just bare with me on this one, I did my best to read it, it was just all blurry, nice find though! n_n Also, I may have skipped some parts.) '''Starting from 2nd to the last dialogue: ' '''Freddie: '''So? My mom did that --- (I couldn't read that rest, sorry) '''Gibby: '''Hey, what happened to your dad anyway? '''Starting from Freddie's 1st dialogue: Freddie: 'Why don't you just ask that guy that you did like? What was his name, David? '''Carly: '''Yeah, David -(I skipped some parts)- What if we fall in love someday and wanna get married? Also, I don't think that this is part of the ''iDate Sam & Freddie ''script, but I could be mistaken though - what made me think that was because of something written on the very top with '''quotation marks '( '" " '). It looks like that it's too short to be "iDate Sam & Freddie", unless of course, they shortened it. TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 02:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Your one strange girl..... Haha ur not the only one :) :/ How did you manage to log in? ☼Magicboots☼ ♥(talk to me!)♥ 13:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh no... Then I have some REALLY bad news... The password has been changed again. It tried to log in with the new password I set... and it wouldn't let me. Don't worry, I'll fix it. AGAIN. ☼Magicboots☼ ♥(talk to me!)♥ 13:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) OH WAIT IT'S OKAY NOW. GO ON CHAT AND I'LL TELL YOU OUR NEW FOOL PROOF PASSWORD XD ☼Magicboots☼ ♥(talk to me!)♥ 13:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) KUPLabAH! I don't know what that title means. Anyway.... are you still going to Banana's house today?! Or were you just being A LIAR?!! LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR!!! Lol nvm xD But really.. are you going? Ahem *cough* and you still must make sure you do a livechat thingymagig. A promise is a promise no matter how small!! (get the Horton Hears a Who reference? Ehhhh?) Or MAYBE I'm being dumb and mixing up all the dates or something!! :O *sneezes...dies* Samlovesham 13:53, October 1, 2011 (UTC) **ATTENTION** THE EASTER BUNNY HAS ROBBED ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES YOU.SUCK. xD. But that's why I asked if you were a liar!! You really are one! LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR! Did you ignore my lying-ness? Lol I always knew that you might have been joking but I didn't wanna say for sure- I'd sound like a jerk. Or maybe I'd sound smart for guessing the right thing... idk xD Hohum.Wish I had cool friends. Cuz you aren't one. Jk, Jk. xD Ok whatever- you have no clothes now cuz of the easter bunny BWAHAHAHA xD Samlovesham 21:35, October 1, 2011 (UTC) News Team Update Hello, with careful thinking from our two Presidents, you have been awarded the job of New user interviews. Go here for more information. If you have any questions, ask on my or Alica's talk pages. I am a link. Rawr. 19:19, October 3, 2011 (UTC) BLESSED MONKEYS 5:14 ILoveSeddie1234321 Congratulations!!! You have been chosen to be interviewed for the iCarly Wiki News Team! Are you up for the offer? 5:14 Magicboots YAY Okay. 5:15 ILoveSeddie1234321 Yay! :D 1. What is your name Becky? 5:15 Magicboots ......I don't know Jess..... Could it be... *gasp* BECKY with the username of MAGICBOOTS? :O 5:16 ILoveSeddie1234321 OMFG EPIC! :D 5:16 Magicboots ...continue. 5:16 ILoveSeddie1234321 2. What is your favorite cereal? 5:17 Magicboots My favourite cereal? o.o Uhhh... Frosties? 5:17 ILoveSeddie1234321 Friaries? *Frosties Must be some Brit cereal, correct? 5:18 Magicboots ...yes. 5:18 ILoveSeddie1234321 What do they taste like? 5:19 Magicboots Um... Like cereal that's sugary? 5:19 ILoveSeddie1234321 Yum. 3. What color is your bellybutton at the moment? 5:21 Magicboots Uh... *checks* Hmmm... Peach. OMG IT'S TURNING GREEN Oh wait, peach again. 5:21 ILoveSeddie1234321 Nice! :D 4. Do you have any pets? 5:22 Magicboots I have a Budgie named Charlie, and she's a girl I also used to have a spongy turtle. 5:22 ILoveSeddie1234321 AWWW. :3 5. Do you have any siblings? 5:24 Magicboots I have a little sister. I believe in a past life she was a rich Victorian boy. 5:24 ILoveSeddie1234321 O.O How old is she? 5:25 Magicboots She is 6. 5:25 ILoveSeddie1234321 Aww. :) 6. What is your favorite artificially flavored beverage? 5:26 Magicboots Uh... Milk XD I don't think that's artificial but oh well. 5:28 ILoveSeddie1234321 7. What is your favorite artificially flavored food? 5:31 Magicboots Well... Lemons? XP 5:31 ILoveSeddie1234321 Lemons are NOT artificially flavored! XD 5:32 Magicboots ........then........ Human skin. 5:32 ILoveSeddie1234321 Okie doke. 8. Did you kiss your unicorn last night before giving it iron? 5:34 Magicboots I gave it helium instead! OH NOES WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IRON??? 5:35 ILoveSeddie1234321 OH NO! YOUR UNICORN IS GOING TO TURN INTO A PLATYPUS NOW! 5:35 Magicboots GOSH DARN YOU JESS GOSH DARN YOU 5:35 ILoveSeddie1234321 9. What is your favorite subject? 5:36 Magicboots English, I guess. 5:36 ILoveSeddie1234321 Cool. AND FINALLY 10. Moo 5:37 Magicboots THE DUCKIES ARE FLOBBING AND THEY'VE TEAMED UP WITH THE COWS 5:37 ILoveSeddie1234321 OH NOES! 5:37 Magicboots PROTECT OURSELLLLVVESSS 5:37 ILoveSeddie1234321 THEYRE COMING AFTER ME!!! JDJJJ RKDKDFK WIWICCM .&;&: 3&;'fm JDKSMF .... Thank you Becky! Are there any last words before I sign off? 5:38 Magicboots YES I believe that people will find me more insane after this. GOODNIGHT COWVILLEEEE ____________________________________________________________ End of interview. ☼Magicboots☼ ♥(talk to me!)♥ 16:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) chat interviewwww ;) =21= *Alica123 *BrittanaKlaine25Away *ILoveSeddie1234321 *Mak23686 *Pisces214 *Purple xx *PurpleJerk *Seddiafoeva =Private Messages= *ICarly Wikiaa God *ILoveSeddie1234321 *Jon23812 *Lillypop23 *Samlovesham *SunriseDaisy *2:09 ILoveSeddie1234321 Congratulations! You have been chosen to be interviewed for the iCarly Wikia News Team!!! *2:09 MirandaCosgroveFan13 interviewed??ok i like interviews i always watchedmiranda *i will act like herrr *2:10 ILoveSeddie1234321 Okay *1. What is your name? *2:11 MirandaCosgroveFan13 mmelinaaa *melina *next questionnn *2:12 ILoveSeddie1234321 Nice. *2. What is your favorite cereal? *2:12 MirandaCosgroveFan13 ooh! hard 1! *LUCKY CHARMS *or *cookie crisps *OR *cocoa puffs *smoething chocolate or marshmellow *2:12 ILoveSeddie1234321 Cool! :) *3. Do you like Evanescence? *2:13 MirandaCosgroveFan13 no *2:13 ILoveSeddie1234321 Why not? *2:13 MirandaCosgroveFan13 i like pop *2:13 ILoveSeddie1234321 4. What color is your bellybutton at the moment? *2:14 MirandaCosgroveFan13 color??? *2:14 ILoveSeddie1234321 Mhmm. *2:14 MirandaCosgroveFan13 idgi *idon't get it *hehe *2:14 ILoveSeddie1234321 Well, what color is your bellybutton? *2:14 MirandaCosgroveFan13 idk! my skin! *2:14 ILoveSeddie1234321 Lol. Kay. *5. Do you have any siblings? *2:15 MirandaCosgroveFan13 yes *2:15 ILoveSeddie1234321 How Many? *2:15 MirandaCosgroveFan13 i have 3 bros *and 2 sisters *but *i have lots of friends who i sometimes clal me bros and sisters *2:16 ILoveSeddie1234321 Kay. *2:16 MirandaCosgroveFan13 and their stepbrothers and stepsister *yes *2:16 ILoveSeddie1234321 6. Do you have any pets? *2:16 MirandaCosgroveFan13 yes *2:16 ILoveSeddie1234321 How Many? *2:16 MirandaCosgroveFan13 1 cat *2:16 ILoveSeddie1234321 What's it's name? *2:16 MirandaCosgroveFan13 chocolate *2:17 ILoveSeddie1234321 Aww. :3 *2:17 MirandaCosgroveFan13 hehe yes it's cuute *2:17 ILoveSeddie1234321 7. Creddie VS. Your Cat? *2:17 MirandaCosgroveFan13 my cat! *2:17 ILoveSeddie1234321 Nice. :) *2:17 MirandaCosgroveFan13 hard1 tho *2:17 ILoveSeddie1234321 8. Favorite drink? *2:18 MirandaCosgroveFan13 hmmm *soda or juice *i like grape soda *cherry soda *2:18 ILoveSeddie1234321 :) *2:18 MirandaCosgroveFan13 sprite *but *2:18 ILoveSeddie1234321 Me too! *2:18 MirandaCosgroveFan13 i like juice 2 *like grape and appl jiuce and stuff *2:18 ILoveSeddie1234321 9. Favorite food? *2:18 MirandaCosgroveFan13 pizza *oh wait *PASTA *2:18 ILoveSeddie1234321 Oh! I love pizza and pasta! :D *2:18 MirandaCosgroveFan13 hehe cool! :) *2:18 ILoveSeddie1234321 AND THE FINAL ONE.... *2:19 MirandaCosgroveFan13 okkk *2:19 ILoveSeddie1234321 10. What is your favorite episode of iCarly EVER? *2:19 MirandaCosgroveFan13 ooooh *ok *let me think *either iSpeed Date or iLmm *2:19 ILoveSeddie1234321 Cool. :) *2:19 MirandaCosgroveFan13 and i like igo 2 japan *2:19 ILoveSeddie1234321 Thank you for letting my interview you! :) *2:20 MirandaCosgroveFan13 no porblem! *problem *2:20 ILoveSeddie1234321 ----- *2:20 MirandaCosgroveFan13 funnn *i like interviews *2:20 ILoveSeddie1234321 Can you do me a favor? *2:20 MirandaCosgroveFan13 miranda gets interviewed all the time *sure favors r cool *2:20 ILoveSeddie1234321 Can you copy and paste this interview and send it to me on my talk page? *2:20 MirandaCosgroveFan13 kk sure *2:20 ILoveSeddie1234321 Tyvm :) *2:20 MirandaCosgroveFan13 no problem :) MirandaCosgroveFan13- Melina* Legendary Creddie shipper, Winner of Creddier of the year award. Shipped Carly/Freddie from the beginning. CREDDIE YEAH! EXTREME CREDDIE SHIPPER! 18:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC)MirandaCosgroveFan13 CHATZZY x) Ok here you are x) *ILoveSeddie1234321Can I interview you for the news teaaaam? *9:18SamloveshamLol... sure... I'm afraid it will be super boring for people to read about though xP *9:19ILoveSeddie1234321Nahh. *Ready? *1. What is your name? *9:19Samlovesham*deep breaths* I'm scared xP *Wait *that's not my name *xD *What kinda question is that? O_o *9:20ILoveSeddie1234321WHAT.IS.YOUR.NAME xD First name. *9:20SamloveshamUgh. *Valerie *xP *9:21ILoveSeddie1234321I like that name. :) *2. What is your favorite cereal? *9:21SamloveshamHmm FRUITY PEBBLES x) *9:22ILoveSeddie1234321Omg. I love Fruity Pebbles. ^.^ *9:22SamloveshamIKR? Best cereal ever ^_^ *9:23ILoveSeddie12343213. Do you have any pets? *9:24SamloveshamNo. I used to have 3 bunnies and a hamster but they all died. :( The hamster died because it kept getting sick- my sister kept feeding it goldfish -_- *9:24ILoveSeddie1234321Aww. :/ *4. So you have siblings then? How Manu? **many xD *9:25SamloveshamI have 2 older sisters, a brother in law, an older brother, and a younger brother x) *Lol.. manu.. *9:25ILoveSeddie1234321Wow. x) *5. What color is your bellybutton at the moment? *9:27SamloveshamWTH xD It's bright blue right now. Sometimes it's orange but that's just when I'm sad. It all depends on what mood I'm in. When I'm mean it's red. But that's only happened once because I'm never mean. duh. *9:27ILoveSeddie1234321Niceee :) *6. What is your favorite artificially flavored beverage? *9:29SamloveshamKOOL AID! OH YEAH OH YEAH *giant pitcher dancing around* *9:30ILoveSeddie1234321Haha xD *7. What is your favorite artificially flavored food? *9:32SamloveshamUmmmmm ummm umm... do sour heads count? Well they're my favorite now.. I used to hate them though. OMG once at the movie theater (we were watching the Piglet movie- best movie ever btw) my older brother convinced me to try it and I cried :( He still didn't say sorry... :( **getting sidetracked* *O_o *9:34ILoveSeddie1234321Um okay xD *9:34SamloveshamSorry.. it was horrible experience DON'T LAUGH AT ME *jk jk *9:34ILoveSeddie12343218. What is your favorite episode of iCarly? *9:34SamloveshamThese are so random O_o *Um iPie, iPsycho, and iOMG :) *9:36ILoveSeddie1234321I like those! :) *9:36SamloveshamHeehee you're being so official xD *9:36ILoveSeddie12343219. What is your favorite movie? *9:37SamloveshamTie between Donnie Darko and Toy Story 3 *9:37ILoveSeddie1234321Cool. :) *FINALLY.. **drumroll* *10. What is one movie/show episode you ALWAYS cry during or after? *9:39SamloveshamiLove You :*( I cried every time I watched it :( OH and Hush Hush Sweet Charlotte... some really old creepy black and white movie.. I cry because I'm scared O_o *9:40ILoveSeddie1234321Aww. Aha, I get scared from movies sometimes too. *Thank you for letting me interview you! :) *9:40SamloveshamLol no problem x) *You still sound so official xD *9:40ILoveSeddie1234321----- *Can you do me a favor? *9:40SamloveshamOf course *9:41ILoveSeddie1234321Can you copy and paste this interview and leave it as a message on my talk page? *9:41SamloveshamSure :) It's gonna get all my "umm umms" in it though but oh well.... xP *9:41ILoveSeddie1234321Okay xD Samlovesham 01:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The Next Step http://wikihungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Sign_In_Season_1_Games Hello, please sign in and do the requirments before Friday night! Hope to see you. I am a link. Rawr. 20:29, October 19, 2011 (UTC) O M G Hiiiii! :D You're SeddieOfficial on Twitter?! WOW, I never knew that! That's so flippin' AWESOME! It's so cool to find out who has a Twitter on here, because when you find out, it might be someone you've talked to for so long, and you never knew they were someone on the iCarly Wiki! But yesh, I am iGagaSeddie092. :D That is just TO TO awesome, hehe. If you have noticed, I did let off my steam about this whole Nathan/Madisen blocking drama. . .but MOVING ON. . . That is just too dang cool! xD I can't stop saying that, because it's so NEAT to find out that some people have Twitter account's on here! Aaaah! So heyyy girl!!! How are ya?? :D Pump Up The Fruit - Certified Seddie Shipper :D 14:11, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ILOVE SEDDIE, I'm trying to link it BUT IT WON'T LET ME!!!!! PLEASE LINK THE Tiny CHAT NOW!!!! ICarvicious22 02:41, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Doood. No. This was from Ace. Reply to me! 03:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: HGHGIGUIBGYWGYGYEF or whatever that was I tried, but chat is really screwed up now. I can try again later if you still want me to. Sparklyplatypus 15:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Idk. Hi. LoveMeDo 04:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yo Tschasuckah. ;) Congratulations on being our new admin along with Devon. Hit me up on chat as soon as possible. I have to explain you a lot of stuff you need to know. Read this blog please. Yes, I had to sound all adminy. At least in this. Kthanxbye ;D Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 01:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I know it's late but................ 'CONGRATS ON BEING AN ADMIN! xD' [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 00:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Delete If you're still up, can you delete this page:http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Season_6. None of the other seasons have a page (they're in the episode guide) so Season 6 shouldn't need one either. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 03:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) hi ilovesedie1234321 Bad person There's this person that goes by the name ICarly Sucks A** and I saw that they left a bad comment on the Cibby page calling it gross. Do you think you can bad the bad person? 1seddiefan Show me how to dream in black and white 05:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC)1seddiefan Brottbrottbrott. I added a logo to the Sophia and Rosie wiki! Check it out. http://sophiaandrosie.wikia.com/wiki/Sophia_and_Rosie_Wiki EDIT: I also made a page for Rosie and a video gallery. :D Look, Ace was here. Replies make me happy. 08:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) DudeD: JESSICA, GO ON CHAT.. I have to show you SOMETHING D: ITS A TROLL Look at http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sampickat PROFILE PIC... NOW! D: Secret Santa Present! Hey qurl! It's the day of delivering Secret Santa prezzies! So I made you a seddie christmas card ;) Re-working Policy iLove, Mak's leaving this up for a week to make changes to our policy. Add something to the page if necessary http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mak23686/Sandbox --DevonAndersen 19:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) OMGOSH HELP, HELP HELP OMG I NEED HELP OMG THIS ... OMG HELP ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Countdown- file:CountdownPresent.png Can you IP Block Fronky User:Fronky posted a pornographic photo on the wiki and posted it on a page. [[User:Jon23812|'Never tickel a sleeping dragon']] (Leave me a message) 03:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Its Emenette. Thanks for being so kind from a HUGE SEDDIER to another. Emenette 21:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) PHONT How do you change the font? -- AnonymousUser1337 05:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Here are your medals. If you want, you can put these on your user page yourself: Congrats! Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) That was incredible... I ....I don't even know what to say. When I saw your message on my talk page...that said "Hai" with a face...I just...I just wanted to tear up. That was one of the most beautiful and deepest things I have ever read in my entire life! It's so sad that in this world some people are focused on small, random things. But you? Oh you are something special, Jessica. You could make the world go round with your infinite passion in the messages you leave on peoples' talk pages. You should give yourself a pat on the back, really. And I officially give you the award for "Deepest User." It's just...I'm sorry I need a minute *cries* Can I have a tissue? I'm sorry it's...really getting to me, that's all...*sniffs* P.S. HAIII!!!! >:_) HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. HAPPY THANKSGIVING :D >:_) >:_) >:_) >:_) Samlovesham 20:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Unlock Hey, I was wondering if you could unlock the iBalls page since we now have an airdate. Thanks. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 06:13, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Why Thank You! Here are two wireless contollers: Sorry they're used. Reply if this platypus is worthy of your time 20:58, January 4, 2012 (UTC) iCarly season 6 Okay there have been talking about season six here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:List_of_iCarly_episodes#Sixth_season, For some resaon I think and kind of agree with them that season 2 might have not been split at all. I think we should try to get a formen up and try to come with an easier solutation to this. Let me know what you think. I am currently talking to someone on tv.com at this time and hopefully we all can rethink this since it is some what confusing. Also if you can put a post on the wikipedia page about this on your opion that would be great. I have been having some troubles on the site and can not edit. I can commut from tv.com and here though. Nickelodeon shows always have this issue. Schneider gets a production order and films a bunch of shows for a given production order (reflected in production code). Nickelodeon defines broadcast seasons for its own reasons and chooses which shows (and they can mix and match from different production runs if they so desire) and which order to broadcast in a given season. iTunes also buys the shows and likes to bunch them by production code. This article is stated to be about a Nickelodeon show so should match Nickelodeons definition of what they say a season is. Schneider doesn't get to make that call.Since Nickelodeon are the bosses, they broadcast the shows, so this articles on the internet goes by what they say, not what Schneider or iTunes say. Because this is a 'list' it should be in order of broadcast not order of filming. Schneider can only quote production cycles whereas this article defines the actual airing of the programs. Nickelodoen air the show and they fund and control it; Schneider basically works for them. So maybe we should just put season 2 and 3 back into one season. If were gonna do it we have to all be on the same page on iCarly Wiki, wikipedia, tv.com and other fan related sites Also Noah Relpyed to me on his facebook Here http://www.facebook.com/#!/noahBmunck/posts/10150496050078270and Said production seasons and airing seasons are different.. Sometimes during a production season/cycle we will film a lot of episodes so it makes an airing season longer. we are going into a 5th season. Thanks let me know what you think or reply on the wikipedia talk page my talk page, or iCarly formans at tv.com This has been an issue for along time now.Checker Fred 21:55, January 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:BLOG I'm sorry for what I did to my blog. I did not know. It's just that.......I was mad at Sophie and I sort of felt bad for her '''before' about her dumb heart surgery. Now after I knew it was a lie, I was very mad! I'm sorry for my anger. :( OMFG WHY DO I ALWAYS OVER REACT? :( This happens allll the time :( Seddiegirl808 01:27, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Seddiegirl808 Re: I like that Idea Go ahead and use that idea. --DevonAndersen 15:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat changes I didn't even know you could change them (or better, I didn't bother looking). PERFECTLY fine with changing it to something iCarly-themed. Hi iLoveSeddie1234321! It's Cali447, I was just wondering if you would be willing to unblock Seddie1012's IP Address. Her brother is PurplePancakes, who went around deleting things off the wiki. You blocked his IP Address. By default, she got locked out too. I thought that you could unblock it, so she could get back on, because she sounded very concerned in her message on Fanfiction. She would be very grateful, I'm sure of it. Thank You for reading this, hopefully you'll be able to help her. :D Cali447 02:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Eh, wasn't it a little exaggerated to block Zjoeyjj infinitely? I changed the block settings.. We can discuss it on chat later. Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 14:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I ate your sandwich. Now hurry up with school and come on chat. ;_; Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 16:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, thanks for unblocking me. Trust me, my brother won't be on this wiki for a long time. he wont even go on any wbesite with "wiki" in its name! (wikipedia, wikianswers, ect.). Thanks again! I'm so sorry about him. ;) Seddie1012 20:33, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Seddie1012Seddie1012 20:33, January 14, 2012 (UTC)